Of Chocolate and Christmas Songs
by MurdocsAngel
Summary: It's almost Christmas time and a big celebration is planned…Sequel to "Of Chocolate and Babies(2 up)
1. Christmas Party?

**Disclaimer: I do not own SGA or its characters. Nicole Landers however is a person made up in the odd recesses of my brain. If you want to use her go right ahead. A warning…she has a mind of her own.**

**Summary: It's almost Christmas time and a big celebration is planned…Sequel to "Of Chocolate and Babies"**

**Pairing: McWeir, implied Sheyla, implied Zelenka/OC   
Rating: PG-13   
Archive: McWeir (all others please ask)**

**A/N: Okay, for the past two days I've been subjected to Christmas songs and decorations (we're decorating the office where I work early this year) and it's driving me batty. So, I decided to continue my "Of Chocolate and…" series with a bit of Christmas cheer. Enjoy!**

**P.S. To those Carson lovers out there…I'm leaving him open for you guys to play with ;)**

**Of Chocolate and Christmas Songs**

Chapter One: Christmas Party?

Elizabeth, a polite and interested expression on her face as a young scientist spoke to her, was remembering her last luncheon with Rodney. Ever since the incident with the Dream Machine-as it had been dubbed-he had been distant. Oh, they still spoke about inconsequential matters and there was still that…something…between them that neither wished to admit, but whenever she tried to get him to talk about his experience, he clammed up.

Had he had the same 'dream' as she had? Had the Rodney McKay in her dream been the real one? Elizabeth fought back a sigh, and forced herself back to the present.

"…so anyway, that's my idea. What do you think? Dr. Weir?"

Elizabeth shook her head to clear it of recent thoughts and smiled apologetically at the red-head standing before her. Nicole Landers--one of the few research assistant, those without at least a doctorate, that had been allowed on the Atlantis expedition-was waiting expectantly for an answer, her blue eyes wide, as if she were worried about what it would be.

Elizabeth really didn't want to tell her she hadn't been listening, especially since Landers was notoriously shy and hesitant about speaking with anyone except the few scientists she worked with. Still, it wouldn't do to agree to something that could cause harm to the people of Atlantis, nor would it be good for the girl's morale, or fair, to simply dismiss it out of hand.

"I'm sorry, Nicole," she said, "I'm afraid my mind was wandering…"

Landers blinked and ran a hand through her short curls. "Oh. Would you like me to start over? Or do you need some time to your thoughts? I'm really sorry if I caught you at a bad time…"

"No, no!" Elizabeth protested quickly, "Please, if you wouldn't mind beginning again?"

"Okay…" the girl gave her an odd look before continuing, "I overheard Major Sheppard telling Teyla about Christmas. He was trying to explain everything about it, and as you can imagine got a lot of the facts confused. He was going to find someone who could explain the history behind it and stuff, and I thought that maybe we could do better than that."

She paused and looked at Elizabeth, who nodded. "Well, what if we put on a show. Sort of like in _White Christmas_ with Bing Crosby and Danny Kaye? Only where each act shows a different historical fact about Christmas and about the other holidays associated with the time period. Then, for the last section we do several numbers with the more modern Christmas songs, like Irving Berlin's 'White Christmas'? We could invite all the Athosians, and it would be good for morale to make it into a sort of party."

Elizabeth smiled, in appreciation this time. "It sounds like a wonderful idea, Nicole. There is one thing though," she added, "how…?"

"Oh! When I was in high school my parents made me join the drama club and take theatre and stuff. I directed a musical and a one act play, so I think I can do this," Landers said, her eyes sparkling with excitement, "All we need are the people to play the parts, musicians and a place to rehearse. There's nearly two months before Earth's calendar says it's December so…"

"All right, all right," Elizabeth said, laughing, holding up her hands in supplication, "Don't forget you also need some place to actually hold this at." It was nice to see the young woman finally interacting, and maybe this would bring her out of her shell a little. Plus.."I'd like to help if I could…" she looked around to make sure no one was listening, then leaned in close and said in a stage whisper, "I'm a pretty good singer myself."

And if she were busy with that sort of thing, she'd have less time to dwell on her feelings for Rodney McKay.

"Wonderful!" Nicole gushed, a bright smile splitting her face, "Well, I'm off to plan. And finish up this report for Dr. Zelenka. Oh! I'm late!" And with that, the girl rushed off, running pell-mell down the corridor, nearly knocking a soldier down in her haste.

Elizabeth grinned and shook her head, before returning to her office to start on AT-1's last mission report. As usual, Ford's was the first one there, with Teyla's stacked neatly on top of it. John's was laying on the corner of her desk, where he had thrown it, and Rodney's was nowhere to be found.

As if on cue, said acerbic scientist walked through the door, folder in hand. His eyes widened when he saw her there, and had the grace to smile apologetically. "Sorry," he mumbled, "I just found that…"

"That you had to fill up the entire thing with notes that are entirely incomprehensible to my non-scientific eye and then realizing what you did, tried to rewrite in order that I may understand," Elizabeth finished for him, smiling.

She felt a tiny pang in her heart as he grinned back at her. "I guess this is starting to become routine, huh?"

"Rodney…"

"Well, I've got some things I need to work on in my lab," he interjected quickly, "See you at lunch? Good. And good luck." He disappeared around the doorframe, leaving her to sigh to herself.

"Maybe this is just the way it's supposed to be…"

"The way what's supposed to be?" Sheppard asked as he stepped in, Ford following close behind, "You and McKay avoiding each other like the plague when you start noticing the chemistry between you? No, I don't think it is."

Elizabeth gave him a repressive stare, but the annoying major just grinned and settled himself on the corner of her desk. "See, Dr. Weir," he began, "When two people…"

"I think that's quite enough, Major," she told him sternly, "My personal life is my business."

"Fine," he agreed quickly, "It's your business. Except when everyone but you can see that…okay okay!" he held his hands up as her glare turned rather threatening, "Anyway, Ford and I were just wondering if what his dear friend Niki told us was true. Are we going to have a Christmas party?"

"Yes…but…"

"Cool!" Ford interrupted, "Oh, sorry ma'am. The major and I were just thinking that while Niki sets up the show thing, we could set up the party aspect. You know, the part for after the show, when the young Athosians are put to bed?"

Elizabeth fixed each of them with a stare. "Fine. But that means we'll have to have the date of the party at least two days before any missions off-world. I could tell you no alcohol, or at least limited amounts, but I've been to several Christmas parties in my time and know how those things go. So." She looked down at her desk and then back up, "Can I now finish my work?"

"Yes ma'am," Sheppard said cheekily, "have fun."

Elizabeth shook her head as she watched the two of them leave the office, chattering excitedly about what they were going to do. It was like having two teenagers, she decided. Much worse than two little kids.

* * *

So, what'd you guys think? Is it on par with my usual standard? Should I continue this? Should I take it down and start over without Niki? 


	2. Christmas Conspiracy

Chapter Two: Christmas Conspiracy

John looked around the corner, then jerked his chin to indicate that it was safe to move on, and walked into the mess, Ford following close behind. It was empty save for Nicole Landers, Carson Beckett and Viktor Zelenka who were speaking in low tones. John grinned and slid into a seat beside the Scottish doctor, making him jump.

"Don' do that Major!" Beckett scolded, "I' isn't vera nice."

"Sorry, Doc," John replied, honestly repentant, "I just didn't want to make too much noise."

Ford took the seat next to Landers and put his hands on the table in front of him, a grin splitting his face. "The plan worked like a charm," he said, "And I must say I'm very proud of Niki for actually doing her part."

The redhead scowled at him and hit him playfully on the arm. "Hey! I _was_ an actress at one time you know?"

"Considering we've known each other since we were babies?" Ford retorted, "Yeah, I do know. I meant, I'm suprised you didn't freeze up like you normally do."

"Okay," John quickly interjected, before an argument could be started, "that's not really the point. The point is, we've got confirmation for the party, and neither of our...guests of honor...know that it's for them."

"I do not know," Zelenka said, shaking his head, "Two months...it seems a very long time to keep something like this a secret..." He had been against the whole thing from the very beginning, at least the making it double as a Christmas party.

"Yeah," John agreed, "It'll be difficult. But, we can do it if we're very careful. The show part will help out greatly, so, Niki you'd better go ahead and get started. Whatever you need, just ask," he spread his arms, "we'll give you any assistance."

The red-head glanced sideways at Zelenka and bit her lip, frowning slightly before she nodded her understanding. John rolled his eyes. He'd say something, but he was afraid she'd drop out and go into hiding. With friends, she could be the most outgoing person you'd ever met, but when it came to things like being teased about having a crush on one's mentor in front of said mentor...well she clammed up like a..well like a clam.

"Aye, lass," Beckett said, "An' I'll provide ye with some of my families old stories to look at if ye need 'em."

"Thank you, Dr. Beckett," she said softly, "And now that I think about it...I'm going to need some more singers and instrumentalists if we're going to really pull this thing off. The show I mean. To make it seem real. Actors can probably be found easily enough, considering most of the history aspect is going to be narration with little CGI movies depicting the scenes. The finale is going to be mostly singing though, with special effects. Dr. Weir has already volunteered..."

"Really?" Aiden asked, honestly surprised, "I wonder why..."

"Quit interrupting me, dumb-ass," Niki growled, "As I was saying, Dr. Weir has volunteered, but that's only one person and I was thinking of having a chorus of dancers and singers with a duet for a couple of the songs. So...can any of you sing or play an instrument?"

"I can play bagpipes," Beckett said hesitantly, "but I doubt if ye're wantin' that."

John smiled slightly. "And besides," he added, "It would be easier just to have the computer play the songs, wouldn't it?"

"Yes," Zelenka said, pushing his glasses back up his nose from where they had slid down, "Much easier, on everyone. And, I suppose I could sing if it is absolutely neccessary and you cannot find enough people, Nicole."

Nicole, unsurprisingly, turned bright red and nodded. "A...all right. Well..I'll just get some notices ready. Advertisements for actors, singers...whatever. Um..and..uh..."

"And we'll start planning on what we're going to have at this party, and how we're going to use it to set our dear Drs Weir and McKay up," John said, taking pity on the girl, "Dr. Zelenka, you help _Nicole_ with the stage show, since you two work most often together, and try to come up with a way to get McKay and Weir together with that...then afterwards, we can use it for the party."

The Czech raised an eyebrow, but simply nodded his acquiescence. Thank goodness he wasn't like McKay, arguing every little point he didn't agree with. Though he would argue with McKay when necessary.

"Oh, I already have an idea for that!" Nicole gushed suddenly, "It came to me when she volunteered to sing." She grinned impishly, "But you guys will just have to wait and see what it is when the time comes."

John raised his own eyebrow, and was about to retort when he caught a movement from the corner of his eye. He shut his mouth and turned around, but relaxed when he saw that it was only Teyla. Teyla, with her hair still wet from the shower she had obviously just come from taking, and whose lithe body swayed as she moved, like a cat.

John quickly shook his head when Beckett kicked his ankle under the table, and shot the good doctor a glare, before returning his attention tot he beautiful Athosian. He hadn't quite got around to asking her out, but he didn't want her to think he was too forward. Right now, a teasing relationship suited them just fine. Of course, he'd probably have to hurry up, before his fellow conspirators got the bright idea to set them up as well.

"I apologize for being late," Teyla said, inclining her head graciously, "But I found that I really enjoy taking showers."

John had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from commenting on that one, but it didn't keep the images that filled his mind from surfacing. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on the way you looked at it.

"Aye, it's one of the many conveniences of home that I'm glad we didn't have ta leave behind," Beckett responded, "I don't know what I'd do if I had ta take a bath with cold water from the sea."

Teyla smiled at the doctor, then looked at John curiously, "Have I missed anything important?"

"Uh no, not really. We were just discussing things. Oh yeah, and the plan worked. So everythings on. Um..can you sing?"

"No," Teyla answered, "Why?"

"Okay, then you're with Ford, Beckett and me. We're going to start planning the party. And the surprise." John grinned engagingly, and spread his arms wide. "Okay folks, lets head our separate ways before people start wondering why people who normally have nothing to do with each other are meeting like this. I'll set up our next time and place and get back to you later. Good luck."

tbc...

Just kidding...(ducks the flying fruit cakes again)

xxx-xxx

Rodney chanced a look at the woman sitting across from him. She was busy eating her lunch, thankfully, and didn't notice. So he took his time and looked his fill. This was one of the few times when he allowed his newly discovered attraction to Elizabeth to surface. When he knew she wasn't looking.

Only, it wasn't just an attraction, and that's what scared him. Ever since he'd come out of that machine, he'd realized that he was head over heels in love with her. Why else would he dream about _her_ having his baby? Sure, it could just be the machine using her since she was the other person trapped, but there were other signs. Other things that pointed to his poor heart's entrapment.

But first and foremost, she was his friend. His best friend. The first friend he'd ever had. And he wouldn't jeapardize that for the entire mult-verse, on the off chance that she just may--a very remote possiblity--return his stronger feelings. Because he loved being able to talk with her, to tease her, to be teased in return more than anything else. And it would just get so awkward if he tried to make anything more out of it.

She would inevitiably ask about the dream thing. And he would leave. But, again, he didn't want to jeapardize his friendship with her, and that meant he couldn't tell her, but he couldn't lie either. The phrase 'between a rock and a hard place' had never made more sense. Neither did "damned if you do, damned if you don't."

She looked up from her plate, and Rodney quickly shoved a bite into his mouth so that she wouldn't realize what he'd been doing. Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow and gave him one of those smiles that melted his heart.

"So, Major Sheppard and Miss Landers are planning a Christmas celebration," she said, "What do you think of that?"

He quickly swallowed and licked his lips before answering. "What should I think about it? Obviously you've already given the go ahead...I'm perfectly fine with it." He hated it when she looked at him like that.

Except that he didn't. Oh, this was so not fair.

"So, are you going to volunteer to do anything for the show?"

"No. Yes?" Again, she gave him one of those looks, and he knew he'd agree with whatever she wanted. He sighed and looked down at his plate, but a grin began playing about his mouth. He was totally hooked. "What exactly would I need to do? I'm not really musically inclined. Well, I am...but there aren't any pianoes or violins on Atlantis unless General O'Neill decided to smuggle them along with some of his other contraband."

Elizabeth grinned and shook her head slightly. "No, I don't think so. Maybe you could help with special effects or something."

"I do not do special effects," he said flatly, "I am a celebrated...okay well I'm a genius anyway and I am not going to use it for anything so menial as special effects. Unless you say I have to." Damn it! How was a person supposed to do what he wanted when someone had that much control over them?

Her grin grew slightly, but she shook her head in the negative, "No, I'm not going to make you do this. But it would be nice to see everyone get into the Christmas spirt in some way."

"I'll dress up as Santa," he said dryly, "Is that enough 'spirit' for you?"

"Yes," she quipped back easily, not at all put off by his snide manner. Another thing he dearly loved about her. She put up with him.

"Well then it's settled. Ho. Ho. Ho."

What had he got himself into?

* * *

Okay...(sticks tongue out at Vana) it's short...but I don't care. Thanks everyone for your reviews..and hope you come back for the third chappie... 


End file.
